


渡我

by Wheat09



Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [14]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheat09/pseuds/Wheat09
Summary: 想骂我可以走匿名箱：http://www.popiask.cn/JNFvOq
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion, 金城碧海／鹤房汐恩 - Relationship
Series: From PDJ to JO1-変数/Hyaluronate [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620553
Kudos: 4





	渡我

-  
深夜，有轨电车经过的岔道口亮起最后一次红灯，金城站在栅栏边等待通行。街道上几乎没有行人，他看着快速从眼前驶过的电车，惨淡的白色灯光映着，车厢里空荡荡的，随之掀起的冷风冻得他下意识打了个冷颤。初春的夜晚，温度降至十度以下，金城搓了搓冰冷的脸颊，裹紧了薄薄的大衣。

掏出钥匙小心翼翼地插进锁孔，从一点点拉开的门缝看进去，屋子里漆黑一片。鹤房已经睡了，他不想吵醒对方，因此蹑手蹑脚地脱掉外套，放轻动作，走进卫生间刷牙洗脸。

一整天的工作让他疲惫不已，金城挤好牙膏，干脆坐在放下的马桶盖上刷牙。冷风从百叶窗间灌进来，他发着呆，从窄小的缝隙望出去，外面是漆黑的夜空和栉次鳞比的公寓，对面的楼宇仅有几处窗户透着光。这是他忙碌一天最平静放松的时刻。

门外传来拖沓的脚步声，渐渐清晰，接着卫生间的门被人推开。鹤房的头发乱糟糟的，睡衣的第一颗纽扣解开着，他眯着眼睛，懒懒散散地睁开些盯了金城一眼，又迅速闭紧。

“おかえり。”他沉沉地说。

金城估摸着他要上厕所，便准备着从马桶上站起来，然而刚撑起一点就被人摁了回去。

“我说过要你早点回来吧。”鹤房不耐烦地皱起眉蹲了下去，手掌还用力地压在他肩膀上，“你连续一周都这么晚才下班，搞什么去了？”

他的嘴里含着泡沫，一开口就会被呛着，只得含混不清地低声解释道：“这两个晚上我和大岛先生换了班，因为白天都得待在摄影棚......！”

腰带突然被人解开，鹤房埋下头含住了他最敏感的部位，近乎于粗暴地吞吐揉搓起来。金城试图托起他的脸颊把人推开，却发现对方的皮肤无比滚烫。

“你喝酒了？”他问。

青年没有回答，闷着脑袋只顾对付眼前那根东西。金城收回手，盯着他头顶圆圆的发旋，还有嘴边沾上的暧昧体液，沉默着一一接受。

最后他射进他嘴里。鹤房站起身，走到盥洗台前吐掉那些白浊，捧着水漱了口之后走了出去。他已经在家浑浑噩噩很多天，自从上一份工作辞掉之后便一直待在家里，翻漫画、看电影、打游戏，把便利店速食便当盒堆得到处都是。金城对他无可奈何。

男人坐在卫生间的马桶盖上，风吹得他裸露的后颈冷且痛，他突然想自己为何要来东京，是因为鹤房说要来闯闯，所以他就跟着来了。他一向由着对方，这一刻却感觉疲惫。

-  
鹤房汐恩。

整个高中一年级，金城听无数人提起过这个名字，男生女生都有。说起他的无非是两种态度，喜欢到不行、和反感到极致。

他是隔壁班上的风云人物，身边总围着一圈朋友，性格很好、率真又直接，下课时在走廊上有些咋咋呼呼，运动会时候是大家拥护的对象。金城在接力赛时注意到对方，阳光下少年接过队友递来的接力棒，奔跑着冲到终点，然后被赶上去的所有人簇拥在中间。

鹤房高兴地扬起笑脸时，他觉得那人是如此闪闪发光，像是一种从内而外散发光芒的、灼热滚烫的事物，能够让所有人都感觉到他的热量。金城大概是从那一刻起，就将自己划分为想要感受那份光亮的无数人之一。

二年级的春天重新划分班级，他在公示牌上找到自己的名字后，不顾被挤在拥挤的人群中，开始在别的班级名单上搜索起鹤房的名字来。

视线快速扫过隔壁两个班却都没发现，他干脆从第一列找起，A班没有、B班没有......他的心在这样一点点的仔细搜索中收紧，不受控制地越跳越快。

不会吧......他听着自己怦怦的心跳，不安地看完了所有班级的名单，却没看到自己期待的那个名字。他慌了一瞬，然后才想起没看完自己班的那列，汹涌膨胀的紧张感挤满胸腔，金城赶紧从最后一名开始往前找。

才过几个他就看到了——鹤房汐恩的名字安安静静地排列在标属着自己的班级的那列。

成立新班级后的第一件事就是编排座位，金城选了教室靠窗的倒数第二排，身旁的位置空着。几分钟后鹤房出现在教室门外，他拎着背包直直走进来坐到他身边。

“你好。”他笑起来的样子很好看，眼睛眯起来，上挑微粉的眼尾像在春风里纷飞的樱花，“这一年就请多指教啦！”

他们顺理成章地成为朋友。在老师眼里稳重的金城，自从和鹤房坐在一起之后也变得活泼起来，甚至没少被气急败坏的班主任喊出去训话。

有一次高桥先生训完他们之后，让两人在走廊好好反省。他俩靠着有些掉灰的墙壁，旁边教室传来念书的声音，鹤房隔几秒就往金城的方向挪挪，本来被要求的一米距离，到最后几乎肩贴肩地站着。

“嘿！”鹤房轻轻捅了捅他的胳膊。

金城侧过脸去，看到男孩嘴里吹出的粉色泡泡，几乎挡住他半边脸颊。

鹤房得意地挑起眉，含糊不清地问：“你要玩吗？”

金城点点头，然后手里被塞进一片泡泡糖，是小孩子最喜欢的草莓味。他撕开包装放进嘴里，口腔内弥漫的都是过于甜腻的味道，却并不让人反感。

三年级时他们再次被分到一班，开学第一天两人便默契地打算继续坐到一块。

有喜欢鹤房的女孩鼓起勇气问男生可不可以和自己同桌，少年抱歉地笑笑说：“对不起啊，我已经和碧海约好了。”

他的心里突然涨得满满的，像盛满了扑腾冒泡的蜜桃汽水。他看着鹤房朝自己走过来，于是便撤下帮忙占座的课本，鹤房明知故问地冲他说：“你在高兴什么？”

金城摇摇头：“没什么。”

暑假的时候他们约着一起去夏日祭，那天金城带上了自己刚得到不久的一台宝丽来相机。他和鹤房沿着小道爬上少有人去的山坡顶，烟花绽放的时刻他冲着鹤房摁下快门，过度曝光下少年的脸白得过分，身后的夜空漆黑模糊。男孩肆无忌惮地眯眼笑着，露出洁白的牙齿，他穿着被洗得发旧的体恤，领口松松垮垮露出大片肌肤。

金城盯着他锁骨正中的那颗小痣，不知是夏日过于炎热、还是别的什么原因，他莫名感觉焦躁，于是躲闪般收回视线。

然而鹤房却捧起他的脸。

“スカイ，你喜欢我对吧？”他问对方，语气中却是百分百的笃定。

而后少年吻上来，金城手中拎着的章鱼烧掉到草坪，热气腾腾的丸子滚了一地。

在二年级某节无聊的课堂，上了年纪的古文老师缓慢地念着那些令人昏昏欲睡的诗篇时，他们开始在下面小声聊天，不知不觉地就扯到关于未来的话题。

“我想当偶像。”鹤房说这句话的时候，眼睛亮亮的。

“所以，”对方郑重地说，“我也许会去韩国。”

金城一愣，“那么会休学吗？”

“应该吧。”鹤房犹豫地皱起眉，抬眼观察了金城的反应之后又迅速改口说，“但我还没确定。”

有了那次对话，金城后来在三年级的分班名单上看到鹤房的名字时简直欣喜无比。

最后两学期，鹤房没再提过去韩国的事，尽管他一直没放弃做偶像的想法，但或许是因为周围的人都在学习，他也跟着认真啃起书本来。

“你之后想去哪里？”某天数学课上，大家都在埋头解题，鹤房的铅笔掉到地面，捡起来之后他突然冲金城问。

“我不知道。”金城停下笔，思考了一会儿回答说，“我想念设计类的学校，大阪有几所就不错。”

“是吗......”鹤房的声音突然很低。

少年盯着金城规规整整写在纸页上的名字，喃喃着说：“我以为你会想去东京。”

金城看着他失落的模样，心脏像被揉成一团的面巾纸般皱起来，他放轻了语气试探着说：“东京也很好，我可以看看有没有合适的学校。”

于是在第二年的春天，他们坐着新干线去了东京，搬进金城的设计学校附近的公寓。

-  
他把手放进瓷碗里，流动的清水浸没过手背，手指在水光里显现出柔和的轮廓，盛着的红草莓将玻璃碗底映出一片水红色。

东京前几日很暖和，春风和煦，暖烘烘的阳光晒进来的时候让人心情舒畅，今天却骤然降温。鹤房早晨醒来时，另一半边床空着，金城已经出门了。他露在被窝外的手臂被冻得发痛，慢吞吞地收拾洗漱，桌上准备好的早餐已经彻底冷掉。

水太凉了，翻过手心来，皮肤被冻得发白，指尖却涨得惨淡的红。

快没了知觉，他却希望更麻痹一点，感觉就像在冬天室外，明明很冷却偏不揣进衣兜，等到冻到像冰一样冷的时候，自然会有人沉默着将温暖的手贴过来、包裹住他的。

四年前他们来到东京，金城在设计学校上课时，偶然被杂志社的人发现，开始做兼职模特。鹤房没有继续念书，他没有放弃那个站在舞台上闪闪发光的梦想，于是一边打着零工一边在舞蹈教室练习，闲暇时四处寻找机会，然而却次次碰壁。

有件事他从未对金城说起，高二的寒假父母答应了他去韩国当练习生的请求，但鹤房却在最后选择了放弃。

父亲当时向他再三确认，要他确定自己之后不会后悔。有那么一瞬间鹤房也有所动摇：因为对某个人的喜欢就做出这样的决策，到底是否正确。

不过就算去了韩国也可能没法出道。他这么安慰自己。在东京发展，哪怕做不了偶像，能和喜欢的人在一起，努力着往别的方向前进也是好的。

何况金城一直说着会支持自己。

鹤房每每想到这里就再次信心勃勃地振作起来，好像只要记起对方的这一句话，他就感觉自己暂时的消沉是有底气的，他是被纵容着的。

可再乐天派的人也承受不住一次又一次的失败和打击，他对兼职也渐渐失去耐心，总是很快就辞掉换下一份工作。这一次辞职之后，他在家里窝了快三个星期。

鹤房不知道这样的日子还有多久，他好像对什么都失去兴趣，所谓的梦想像是一个挡箭牌，能够让他欺骗着自己继续这么颓废下去。尽管他知道这个梦想早已被他扔在角落挂满蛛网。

金城又是深夜回来的，鹤房这次没有很早睡下，他窝在沙发里看之前录下的综艺，给人洗净的草莓装在先前那个透明玻璃碗中。

男人冲他打了招呼，声音听起来很疲惫。他知道对方晚上在酒吧打工，要应付的人太多，因此变得更加沉默。

“你今天没出门吗？”洗完澡后，金城擦着头发坐到他身边。

鹤房莫名被这句话戳到痛处，他认为对方是对自己长时间窝在家里的行为抱有不满，所以便语气不好地反问道：“怎么了？”

金城嗅出空气里的火药味，安静了一会儿才慢慢解释：“我没别的意思，只是随口问了一句。”

“那你这句话是说，我认为你有别的意思？”鹤房挑起眉，斜过眼看他。

男人知道自己不小心让对方产生了误会，他不愿意和鹤房争吵，于是沉默着什么都没说。

“算了，我去睡觉。”见他没有说话，鹤房干脆站起身。

绕过矮桌时他直冲冲地撞到桌角，盛着草莓的玻璃碗被掀翻摔落在地板，鲜红的果实滚得到处都是，其中一颗被人踏过，饱满的果肉被碾得稀烂。

他独自一人坐在客厅，默默盯着落了一地的草莓，然后俯下身将它们一颗颗捡起。

春寒料峭的夜晚，他走在街上淋着小雨时不觉得冷，此刻身体却麻木得僵硬。

-  
第二天两人还是像往常般相处，前一夜的争吵似乎从不存在。鹤房吃过早餐后去了附近的便利店，因为他记得门外一直贴着招募信息，简单面试后店长便确认了录用，顺带着向他交代了大概的工作内容。

回去的路上他的心情突然明朗起来，恰巧那晚金城没有酒吧的工作，他们便去了一家心仪很久的烤肉店吃晚餐。两人点了大份的肉类拼盘，一块块放到烤盘上，看着它们被烤得滋滋流油，然后和着米饭一口吞下。

晚饭后沿着河道散了会儿步，回到家里一起挤进狭窄的浴缸，赤裸的肌肤摩擦着连同温度也上升，他们自然地做了。

接下来的好几个月都相处愉悦。

他知道金城模特的工作做得越来越好，在杂志上看到他的次数也越来越多。鹤房有时站在便利店里整理货架上的商品，附近高中的女生们在书籍区翻着最新出版的杂志、讨论那些熟面孔的模特，金城的名字被她们频繁提起。

某个休息日，鹤房买了一堆食材准备好好做顿晚餐。他有整个下午的空闲时间，如果是以前他肯定会一直赖在床上睡觉，但打工之后却习惯了每天规律作息。

他从社交软件上偶然瞅到微波炉薯片的做法，于是便耐心地将一个土豆切成无数薄片，堆进碗里泡了半小时后捻干水分，平铺到瓷盘上放进微波炉。

他数着倒计时的数字等待完成，取出餐盘时却发现土豆片并不如教学视频中那样干燥，也没有胀出焦黄的气泡，反而软塌塌湿淋淋的，不知道哪个环节出了问题。

鹤房想或许晾凉之后就会好些吧，可是无论重新放进微波炉还是自然晾干，成品都不尽人意。

他站在料理台前将那些土豆片一点点吃掉，盐粒没撒均匀因此尝起来更让人评价不出口。他沮丧地想不如一开始就不做，换成土豆泥或者别的什么做法都会比这个好吃。

最后的半碟，他全都倒进了垃圾桶。

剩下的时间他准备了很多食物，金城却一直没回来。鹤房忍不住给对方打电话，金城说自己还在摄影棚、估计还有一个小时结束，然后就匆匆挂断了。

他算了算时间，心血来潮地准备去接他，出门乘地铁转了两条线路，终于到繁华市区的大厦前。隔得远远的，他就看见一个人正向金城说着什么。对方转过身来，像是没想到他会出现在这里似的一怔，身旁的男人对金城的反应感到好奇，问他怎么了，金城立刻回答说：“我朋友来接我了。”

男人冲鹤房打招呼，介绍说自己平日里负责为金城安排工作。

“他很厉害哦，接下来就要去国外参加秀场活动了。”那人临走前笑着说。

鹤房的大脑空白了一瞬，然后迅速回过神来，礼貌地向人说了再见。

他们一同走到车站，回家路上没人说话，直到坐到餐桌前嚼着东西，鹤房也觉得索然无味。

他忍不住开口问：“你怎么没告诉我这些？”

金城放下筷子，平静地回答：“因为我并不打算去。”

鹤房拧紧眉：“但你不是也考虑过把模特作为之后的职业吗，既然如此，为什么要放弃更好的机会？”

金城沉默了会，说：“汐恩，我觉得现在这样就挺好。”

“是吗？”鹤房站起身说，“可我觉得不好。”

他们那晚沉默着做爱，鹤房坚持不开灯，最后他趁金城去洗澡时，躺在床上拿出抽屉里金城十八岁那年得到的宝丽来相机、将镜头对准自己，在闪光灯亮起的瞬间露出笑脸。

第二天他们装作仿佛什么都没发生过，第三天、第四天也照常相处。

第五天金城很晚回家，却发现鹤房的东西全搬空了，他给对方打电话，却一直提示手机关机。他去鹤房打工的便利店找他，店长却说青年前一天就辞职了，也没提到过自己会去哪儿。

金城恍惚地走到街上，漫无目的地沿着道路兜圈，却在突然抬头的时刻看到街拐角的章鱼烧店，他们刚搬来的第一天就吃的那个。因为鹤房说虽然大阪随处都能看见章鱼烧店，但东京却不算多，没想到会在这里撞见一家。

那天下午，刚整理完公寓的两人出门去超市，回来的路上晃荡到街口，鹤房说自己饿了，金城便摸出零钱来买了一份。

他们站在店前等待着老板将做好的章鱼烧递出来，鹤房着急地囫囵吞下一个，却被烫得流出眼泪。金城笑着给对方抹掉挂在眼睫的泪花，两个人并肩往公寓走去，那是春天，街道旁的樱花落下花瓣，粘在鹤房的连帽衫上。

-  
离开东京之后，鹤房没有回关西，而是选择留在了中部的名古屋。这里比不上东京繁华，也没有大阪那样浓厚的地元风味，是一座平淡安静的城市。

他进入一家商社做销售员，两年间升了职，也认识了很多新朋友。

某次聚会上，大家喝了不少的酒，年轻男女凑在一起难免谈到情感问题，在其中一位讲到难以释怀的初恋后，其余人便顺势聊起自己的经历来。

轮到鹤房的时候，有人半开玩笑地说，汐恩有很多人喜欢，恋爱经历应该也不会少吧。

他笑着摇摇头：“我只谈过一次恋爱，不过也是两年多以前的事了。”

朋友们起哄着问怎么分的手，鹤房盯着桌上作为佐酒小食的薯条，没头没脑地回答说：“因为我发现自制薯片非常难吃。”

提问者没想到会是这个答案，但鹤房的表情无比认真，大家便也没再追问。

他蓦地想起那天下午、用了那么长时间做出的微波炉薯片。那颗土豆如同他的恋情，明明品质优秀、也可以选择别的更好的方式处理，却偏偏被他做成那么难吃的东西，然后扔掉了。

之后的某个工作日，他去东京见客户，经过涩谷十字路口时，鹤房不经意抬头看到巨大广告牌上刊登的宣传画报，心脏猛地漏跳一秒。

穿着浅棕色风衣的金城站在暗红色的布景前，光线集中映在他右半边脸，另一侧埋没在阴影里，男人一如既往地表情冷淡。

人潮汹涌的十字路口，他被人群推攘着向前走去。鹤房知道，从某个时刻开始，他与自己再无关系，春风秋叶、冬雪夏花，他永远地失去了他。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 想骂我可以走匿名箱：http://www.popiask.cn/JNFvOq


End file.
